


Posiblemente un 100%

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, M/M, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Original Character(s) Is A Shit, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: Si Ushijima tuviera que hablar de lo que le agrada, diría que es aquello que puede controlar. Sus planes de cinco momentos son su orgullo, pues son eficientes y precisos. Sin embargo, esto que siente por su compañero de equipo es desordenado.Y aún así, agradable.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Original Male Character(s), Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Posiblemente un 100%

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, estoy muy emocionada por este fic. No hay beta, pero sí una revisión doble porque no quería que hubiese un dedo malo jsjs. Siempre feliz de recibir sus comentarios, les leo <3
> 
> Por cierto, el título más cutre que leerán en su vida :'c

**_Posiblemente un 100%_ **

Siempre ha pensado que las situaciones que no dependen de uno mismo son lo que son y no hay que pensar mucho en cómo no son lo que uno espera. Como cualquier otra persona, posee expectativas, altas, razonables. Piensa en ellas un día a la semana; si se trata de metas a corto plazo, él puede separar de quince a treinta minutos para realizar un plan con un horario específico el primer lunes en el descanso entre su segunda clase y el almuerzo; si se trata, en cambio, de una situación, él no lo piensa mucho, sabe que no hay razón para intentar estructurar una meta, puesto que aquello que no involucra 100% su propia decisión, no favorece a sus logros independientes. Cuando el esfuerzo y las habilidades de otros se incluyen en el plan, Ushijima sabe que no hay una manera adecuada y exacta de proceder.

Lo hace, de todos modos. No es un hombre estático; debe hacerlo, entonces lo hace.

Excepto que a veces piensa.

Y no le gusta a donde se dirigen sus pensamientos.

_ Le agrada más ser solo él.  _

No se llamaría a sí mismo, por otro lado, una persona antisocial, puesto que está muy seguro de que no posee una conducta mal encaminada o lesionante para con la sociedad. Simplemente  _ le gusta más _ ser uno solo. Una, dos, tres decisiones, todas tomadas por él mismo.  _ Gustar _ es un verbo intransitivo creado para definir una atracción específica hacia una situación, persona u animal: Él no tiene que pensar mucho para concluir que le gusta tomar decisiones consecuentes tanto como las abejas o la agricultura.

Si quisiera explicarse mejor diría que no se trata de una peculiaridad excéntrica inclinada a mantenerse constantemente en un ambiente solitario. De hecho, le gusta la compañía; Tendou, el extraño bloqueador central del equipo de voleibol, suele sentarse frente a él durante el almuerzo y le agrada. Semi, Reon y Yamagata lo hacen igual, siguiendo un hilo de conversación que él sigue con interés, participando en momentos breves que le parecen un buen momento para brindar un comentario. 

La compañía no es el problema. No lo llamaría un problema para iniciar, solo un inconveniente fácil de solucionar si no es lo que necesita en un momento determinado ( _ evadir es la palabra correcta, Wakatoshi-kun _ , Tendou río por largos minutos luego de que no pudiera evitar su propia versión de una mueca disconforme). 

Un ambiente sin influencias es usualmente su favorito. No es emocionante, pero sí muy productivo; puede, gracias a ello, pensar con detenimiento un plan de cinco momentos. Determinar una meta, analizar los factores involucrados, plantear soluciones factibles, decidir la más eficiente y monitorear los resultados en intervalos cortos y constantes. Su madre, de grandes pestañas largas y castañas, le ha dicho una cantidad considerable de veces que uno es exitoso en base a sus esfuerzos. Ushijima se esfuerza, realiza cada etapa de su plan con eficiencia, priorizando siempre una buena alimentación y un descanso adecuado. 

En consecuencia, él piensa que los resultados pueden concluir en solo lo esperado.

— ¿Satori? —una voz que no reconoce se eleva en cuanto se acerca; Tendou, bajo el toque de su mano sobre su muñeca, se tensa.

— ¡Kiyoshi! ¿Cuánto ha pasado, tres años?

—Apuesto a que fueron cuatro.

—Estoy seguro que son solo tres. —el pelirrojo atrae su silla más cerca de Ushijima cuando el tipo, que aún no sabe quién es con exactitud, se acomoda a un lado de Tendou.

—Puedo dejarte ganar esta si tanto lo deseas.

—Estoy muy bien anotando un punto por mi cuenta, gracias~.

El hombre tuerce una mueca, parece una sonrisa, pero las esquinas son afiladas, toscas. Su mirada se dirige en la dirección de Ushijima, muerde un comentario y vuelve a dirigirse hacia Tendou. 

— ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿Tu nuevo novio? No me sorprendería, siempre cambiabas cuando te dabas cuenta que no eran tu tipo, ¿por qué era? —Ushijima escucha el comentario inadecuado y se sorprende de que el hombre esté dispuesto a sostener una conversación de aquella forma tan venenosa; se distrae por un segundo de su primera y desagradable impresión cuando repara en la mano de Tendou sobre la suya, la cual aprieta con fuerza contra su palma, la piel extrañamente sudada y pálida; Kiyoshi, como Tendou lo llamó al reconocerlo, no intenta ocultar su desagrado cuando ve el gesto entre los dos—. Ah sí, fuimos muy patéticos para tu mente brillante. Lo siento por eso,  _ Niño del Cielo _ .

A Ushijima le agradaba el ambiente del local nocturno. Las luces parpadean y contrastan de una forma bastante interesante con la pintura sobre las paredes. Ahora, no sabe que siente al respecto,  _ ¿incomodidad? _ Cree que no, porque no presenta ninguna dificultad para realizar un tarea en particular. Aprieta la mano de Tendou de vuelta y se siente natural, sin mayores complicaciones. Quizá esté presentando una sensación sin nombre.

Espera averiguarlo pronto. 

— ¿Es tensión lo que siento? Vamos, recuerdo que siempre me contabas todo, solo te estoy pidiendo su nombre, Satori-kun.

—Me llamo Ushijima Wakatoshi. —interrumpe, extendiendo su mano libre; se siente relativamente victorioso cuando nota que es correctamente la derecha—. Un gusto en conocerlo. 

Kiyoshi, amigo extraño y aún desconocido, no acepta el gesto.

—Es un nombre agradable. Sin embargo, esperaba que Satori-kun contestara, es a quién pregunté en primer lugar.

—No tiene sentido, el que responda no altera la respuesta.

El hombre frente a él parte en una carcajada limpia y escandalosa. Atrae miradas y el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Ushijima. No dijo ninguna broma, ¿por qué este hombre se reía de esa manera? Tendou suele hacerlo, reírse cuando no entiende por qué; sin embargo, esto es diferente, es amargo, molesto en todos los lugares inadecuados.

—Pensé que tu tipo eran las personas divertidas, ¿qué haces con este tipo?

El hombre ríe de su comentario, se calma y lo llama aburrido un segundo después. Ushijima no entiende muy bien esta situación. 

Tendou parece sentir su confusión y ese sentimiento extraño sin nombre en él, porque se crispa a un lado suyo y dirige una mirada profunda y asesina en dirección a Kiyoshi. Ushijima siente el calor y la inquietud bailar en la palma de su mano a través de la de Tendou, que aún sostiene. Cuando el pelirrojo abre la boca, no tiembla ni se inmuta. Es como si hubiese guardado silencio durante todo este tiempo para tener la oportunidad de decir esto sin que su voz falle.

Ushijima nunca ha visto a Tendou comportarse de una manera igual. No sabe qué pensar, excepto que no desea que se repita.

—Es bueno verte, Kiyoshi, fue bueno mientras duró. Ahora debes irte.

—No es esa la manera de tratar con los amigos.

.

.

.

Ushijima por primera vez entiende el sentimiento, no se siente ilógico, irracional, es tan natural como la sangre que corre por sus venas ardientes. Es ira, cruda y expuesta. No sabe qué más siente, si hay otras sensaciones aglomeradas dentro de él, no lo nota; para él, es solo esta, desagradable y agria. Desea golpear algo, destrozar con sus manos el origen, no puede no imaginarse haciéndolo, estirando su brazo hacia atrás e luego hacia adelante, con fuerza, impactando contra la dureza de una mandíbula afilada. 

—Bien, resulta que te atraen los mariquitas. Cómo pude pensar que no desearías a otro más que a un cobarde que no puede ni siquiera…

El hombre frente a él ríe de una broma no contada y Ushijima ve rojo.

.

.

.

—Oh, santa mierda. Si bien estoy muy agradecido, con esa izquierda pudiste haberle roto el cráneo. —Tendou ríe y luego apoya una mano sobre su hombro—. No tenías qué hacerlo. Gracias igual, ese golpe fue increíble. Digno de mi  _ Chico Milagro. _

Ushujima, elevando una esquina de su ceja, se ve claramente confundido. —Tenía qué.

—Vamos, Wakatoshi-kun, tú no eres el tipo de golpes.

—Él dijo cosas desagradables de ti que no debió comentar.

—No eran mentira.

—No tienen que serlo para que piense que debe detenerse.

—Esas son muchas palabras juntas, Wakatoshi-kun.

Tendou lo mira y tuerce una mueca pensativa. Sus ojos son dos ramas estrechas, de un rojo oscuro e intenso que sabe, ven a través de él. Semi dijo una vez que es escalofriante, Ushijima, piensa, es una buena sensación. 

Le gusta que Tendou lo mire.

— ¿Querías que se detenga?

—Sí. —no duda en responder.

— ¿Por qué?

Ushijima sabe en parte la respuesta. Si une sus primeros pensamientos, quizá pueda armar una frase adecuada. Lo intenta, pero no lo logra.

—No lo sé.

—Esa no es una buena respuesta, Wakatoshi-kun, pero la tomaré. Bien, aún te debo una bebida, ¿quieres continuar en mi habitación?

—Las bebidas alcohólicas no están permitidas dentro de la Academia.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir? Aún tengo papas fritas, espero que Semi no se las haya comido, ese tonto.

—Bien.

— ¿Sabes? Puedes decirme por qué cuando lo descubras, apuesto a que debe ser una respuesta genial.

_ Genial _ . No cree que lo sea. En sus propios pensamientos es bastante confuso y desordenado. No le gusta eso. Piensa, un tanto desanimado, que costará una hora de su práctica matutina pensar en esto que no entiende. Debe hacerlo pronto, no cree que sea adecuado dejar esperando a Tendou. 

—Bien.

Tendou eleva un poco la comisura de sus labios y luego las baja, con sus labios encorvados en lo que él mismo llama su estado natural. Es adorable, piensa, sin encontrar otra palabra más exacta.

Adorable, diferente, raro y agradable. Son las palabras que debe agregar cuando le dé una respuesta a Tendou. Las anota en una lista imaginaria dentro de su cabeza y avanza, esperando que el pelirrojo camine a su altura pronto.

Tendou, como espera, lo hace.

Eso le agrada. Las acciones de otras personas no son parte de su decisión ni de un plan que pueda controlar y, aún así, de alguna manera, lo espera y es muy agradable.

Tendou es una compañía impredecible y cómoda. Puede pensar adecuadamente cerca de él; le agrada, también, que intervenga en sus planes, aún cuando le menciona que debería reorganizar su cronograma para agregar una noche de películas los viernes.

_ Cine de terror. _

Es raro, porque lo considera. 

Es totalmente extraño, porque le gusta la idea.

.

.

.

Llegan a la Academia luego de una hora de camino a pie.

—En momentos como este, te odio tanto, Wakatoshi-kun.

Ushijima observa como Tendou se dirige a las duchas de la segunda planta mientras se le permite entrar a la habitación para buscar aquella bolsa de papas fritas que el pelirrojo le encargó encontrar. Le toma tres minutos impactar su mano contra un paquete escondido debajo de las sábanas.

Se sienta sobre la cama y piensa en por qué la idea de tener a Tendou jugando a su alrededor no le desagrada. Tiene la mitad de la respuesta cuando Tendou aparece chorreando agua desde su cabello mojado y desordenado. Empapa el piso y casi tropieza por ello mismo.

Ushijima sonríe sin pensarlo mucho.

La otra mitad de la respuesta es sencilla una vez Tendou se acerca y le quita las papas fritas de las manos para ofrecerle aquellas mismas, de todas formas, un minuto después.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Te mereces un beso y un abrazo, yas!


End file.
